


Terrible Twos

by Burningchaos



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, domestic fic, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble for game of card challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Twos

“ _Your_ son just peed on his brother’s toy weapon cache.” Faith practically threw herself on the couch. “Deal with it.”

“Peed? Also why is he my son now? Earlier today you couldn't claim him often enough.” Dean set his beer down and headed toward the boy's room.

“Yeah when he throws a perfect punch he’s mine, when he does shit like this he is all yours.” Faith snagged her husband’s beer and drained it.

“Whatever,” Dean stopped, “Wait which son are we talking about?”

Faith laughed. “Which one do you think it was?”

“Shit,” Dean headed down the hall shouting, “Bobby how many times have I told you not to listen to your godfather?”

**Author's Note:**

> My youngest actually peed on his older brother's bike once when he was mad at him...


End file.
